spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene H. Krabs (2123)
Eugene H. Krabs is a character from fanon SpongeBob SquarePants. He first appeared in the first season of the series and has appeared in every season since (until season 75 when he left the series). Description He founded the Krusty Krab Company at the age of 24. When he was 56 he hired SpongeBob SquarePants skyrocketing the business of the Krusty Krab. He decided to make the company a franchise when he was 168. After a couple years at the age of 181, he decided to retire, leading to the spin-off Better Days. Appearances SpongeBob Fanon (2014-2123) Season 1 # The Krabbytanic (debut) # Secret Code Formula # The Krusty Chum Bucket # Fruit Burger # Krusty Circus # The Ring # Evil Ruler Season 3 # Show Bizz # Radio Krab # The Ancient Pyramid # Money or Love Season 4 # K.I.S.S.I.N.G. # Get Rich 101 # Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VIII Season 5 # A Million Patties # The Truth of Gold # A Pearl Worth a 1,000 Bucks # Tooth Greedy # Krusty Auction Season 7 # Special Sauce # The Golden Rock # Krusty Nuggets # Cash Money Season 8 # The Olympic Aqua Games Season 9 # Wong Cookie # Don't Forget It # Gone Krabs Season 10 # Clams 2 Season 11 # The Other Krusty Krab # Penny City # The Krusty Shake # Stone Solid Forever Season 12 # Patrick Copy # Two Hundredth Episode Spectacular # The Smell of Money Season 13 # Just Say "Please" Season 14 # Voyage into the Sewers # Krusty Krab Sepreme Season 15 # Inner Actions Season 16 # Challenge of Doom # Sponge Potter and the Krabby Patty of Secrets # House Fancy 3 # Patient Krabs # The Spongiest Adventure! # Grandpappy the Pirate Returns Season 17 # The Great Patty Escape! # Supered Krabz # Anti-Clockwise # Mr. Krab's Dad # Shell of a Man 2 # SpongeBob Builderpants # SpongeBob A Drift Season 18 # Mr Krab's Birthday Dash Season 19 # Money Talks 2 # Zoinks! # The Krusty Bank # Mad Krab # Krusty Big Trouble # Kill Phil # Krabs Goes To Kazakhstan # Jackpot! Season 20 # Charity Krabs # The Stranger to Bikini Bottom # Karaoke Season 22 # Krusty Tacos # SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mario: The Plankton Robot VS The Bowser Robot # A Giant Patty Meal # Breath Mints # Bus Ride Season 23 # Krusty Pickles # The World of Money Nightmare # The Corn's All Gone Season 24 # One Krabs' Dream # Ingredients # Keep Away From Krabs # Molt Jolt Season 25 # Karate Krab # Krabs! Season 26 # Whatever Happened to SpongeDrake? # When I Got the Krabby Patty Formula Season 27 # The Funeral # Mr. Krabs Goes to Boating School # The Krusty Krab Pizza # Patrick, You're Fired! # Krabby Kandy Season 29 # Better Than You Season 31 # The Elephant Krab # It Was Due Yesterday Season 32 # A Boy and His Bubble Season 33 # Fate Zero # Mr. Krabs Turns Black # Mr. Krabs Turns Black: Part 2 # Money Tree # Suck it Up # Taxes! # Smashed Plates # Krabs Gets Crabs? # A Dream in Reality # Minecrabs # Plankton Won # A Eugene H. Krabs Special # NO FLIPPIN' WAY! # Ex-Enemy # Cheesepatty Season 34 # Snooze # The Money # Lucrative Work Days Season 35 # Squidward to the Rescue # The Lesson # Foolish Freight Cars # New Menu Items Season 36 # Back in Action # Camping Catastrophe # The Richest # Camping Catastrophe 2 # Big B # The Storm # The Krusty Koffee Season 37 # Selling Out 2 # Pizza Delivery 2 # Graveyard Shift 2 # One Krab's Trash 2 # The Lost Mattress 2 # New Leaf 2 # Krusty Towes 2 Season 38 # Le Fancy Krab Season 39 # The Reveal: Part 1 # The Reveal: Part 2 # SpongeBob, You're Fired! 3 # a² + b² = SquarePants # Goodbye, Krabby Patty? 2 (Part 1) # SpongeBob's Idea # College Idea # Into the Middle of Nowhere Season 40 # SpongePatWard 2 Season 41 # Krabby Patty 2.0 # Bossa No More # The Krusty Kids Meal # Mr. Krabs' Birthday # TBA # The "Thursday Night" Tragedy Season 42 # The Krabby, Krabby, Krabby, Krabby Krab # Sudden Trouble # Working in Exhaustion # Munee # Maximum Security! # Squid on Strike 2 # New Leaf 2 # Surfin' the Internet Season 50 Season 51 Season 52 Season 53 Season 54 Season 55 Season 56 Season 57 Season 58 Season 59 Season 60 Season 61 Season 62 Season 63 Season 64 Season 65 Season 66 Season 67 # Mr Krabs Wins the Lottery # Culture Shock 2 # Bankrupt Sponge # Sand Dollar Huntin' # Krabby Katastrophe # Fancy Buyout # Healthy Patty # Too Much? # Eat for Formula Season 68 # Krusty Fries # Multi-Flavored Patty # Krabby Pâté on the Menu # Nutty Patty # Patty for Dinner # Unanchored # Crêpe Suzette Patty # Peace... and Formula? # The Krusty Krab TV Show # May I Not Take Your Order? # Roses aren’t Red, Violets are Violets # Krabs' Kookout # Back to Spongy College Season 69 # Food Depression # Retired # The Treehouse # Let's Fight! # Tin! Tin! Tin! # Adam's Redemption # Lobsters Attack! # Salute # Tear Gas # The Cry for Help # It's All Over # The Unknown Soldier # Tinyville # A-CHOO! # The Krusty Express Season 70 # The Hex's Curse # 3 Short Films About Bikini Bottom # The New Boss # Krabs' Special Day # Krabs' Alter Ego # Shuffleboredom Season 71 # Rockyton! # Adam's Big Hit # The Pirate Bay # Unretired (not canon) # Krusty Butcher (not canon) # Oh Yeah Mr Krabs did you eat my Tide Pod Spaghet (not canon) # The Boxer Jellyfish (not canon) # Krabby Kookies (not canon) # Paycheck with a Persistance (not canon) # Money Crazy Season 72 # Ancient Dessert (not canon) # Krustymas (not canon) # Krabs Gets Crabs # The Krusty Renovation (not canon) # The Caves of the Krusty Krab (not canon) # The Logic Test (not canon) # The Prank War! (not canon) # The Casino Cheat-Out! # The Shell Breakers (not canon) Season 73 # Hell is Other Krabs (not canon) # Band Krabs (not canon) # The Little Grey Room # Coot Burgers Season 74 # The Dog's in the House # Mid-Dam Crisis Season 75 # Seaquake Seen Across the Sea Better Days (2123-present) Season 1 # Old Bounds # 'Cuz We're Movin' on Up # The Side Business # Betty in Love # Here's the Pill # April Fools, Ha! # A Night on the Town # Control Freak # Air Shicowa # South of the Border: Part 1 # South of the Border: Part 2 # Young Heroes # This is a Stick-Up! Season 2 # Welcome Back, Plankton # Memory Chipped # My Little Phoney # Nightmares of Snores SpongeBob Fanon (2198-future) Season 91 # A Long Epilogue (Return) # Foe or Foe Season 92 # The Fluffsty Krab # TBD Trivia * TBD Category:Better Days Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:2018 Category:Reds Category:Better Days Characters